


Stuck With You

by Sunkenshipper345



Category: DC - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/M, Please forgive; so much fluff, Sleep, This is unbelievably fluffy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345
Summary: Sara takes a nap at a very inopportune moment.





	Stuck With You

The Legends team had just completed an exhausting mission. Their bones were aching. They were sweating, and kept pinching themselves to try and keep themselves awake as they boarded the Waverider. Everyone's strength and stamina was tapped. Well, everyone but Rip and Leonard, who had stayed behind to monitor the mission, and advise the team via comms.

The members who had been in the field almost literally dragged themselves up the ramp, but Sara was by far the most drained. Ray and Jax had to support her like human crutches when they went inside. She protested, claiming she wasn' the least tired, but there was no hiding the truth. The whole crew knew that she was just trying not to seem weak or frail.

She stubbornly insisted on playing cards with Snart in his room, still trying to uphold her reputation.

She was sitting on the bed, and he was across from her, with his back resting against the wall. Sara had won the first game, he the second, and they were just starting the third when suddenly she exclaimed,

"Oh my God, Leonard, I can't fake it anymore. I have to get some sleep. I swear on my life, if anyone wakes me up, I will kill them. But before I go back to my room..."

She crawled over to him and leaned in. They'd been keeping their relationship a secret, after the way Rip had reacted to Kendra and Ray's. He was constantly trying to keep them apart, saying that it could "endanger the mission and cloud their judgment."

Seconds after their lips touched, Snart felt Sara's body go limp. He confusedly opened his eyes and saw she was breathing very slowly, in shallow breaths. he also heard a hint of a snore. Sara was asleep.

He inwardly sighed. Sure, she liked him, but there was no telling what she'd do if he woke her up.

Suddenly the gravity of his situation sank in. He was stuck like this, mid-kiss, until she opened her eyes. He let out a few quiet swears.

The door to his quarters opened. it was Mick.

"Hey boss, I- oh. Sorry. I didn't know you and blonde were- uh, busy," he grunted. HE was the only person who even had a remote idea of what was going on between them.

"We're not. Quite the opposite of that, really. She's in dreamland."

Mick chuckled. And you're not moving... why? Want it to last forever?" He teased.

"She threatened to kill anyone who woke her up, and she's the kind of person who actually might.Plus, she's a super light sleeper. Assassin training, and all. If I move, it might rouse her."

"So, you're afraid of blonde deep down? That's a riot."

"Shut up."

"Alright, I'll back off. I assume you don't want the rest of the team knowing, so I'll keep quiet."

"Many thanks."

Mick left the room. He kept his word, but didn't miss the chance for a bit of blackmail material.

"Gideon, send the security footage to my phone."

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Rip called a team meeting.

"Where are Snart, Rory, and Sara?" Jax asked.

"I'm right here," Mick answered, entering and holding a beer.

"Well, that's one of the three. What could be keeping the other two?" Stein inquired.

"It appears that Miss Lance has fallen asleep on Mister Snart. The two are in his quarters, and he seems to be making no attempt to get up," Gideon's holographic head informed the group.

The Legends all began talking at once.

"Aww!"

"So cute!"

"Sara and Snart? Cuddling?"

"This I gotta see."

"Mick, did you know about this?"

Rip let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Okay, everyone, let's just focus, and we can-"

They had all left.

Stein was the first to reach the room, with Ray and Kendra close behind.

"Oh, my." He gasped at the awkward scene before him.

"She threatened to kill anyone who woke her, and then fell asleep on me," Snart explained, his voice muffled by Sara.

"Righhht..." Kendra said with a grin. He gave her a piercing glare, but with difficulty, as he couldn't turn his head.

So, uh, why are you guys like... that?" Ray asked, clearly not putting the pieces together.

Leonard sighed. They had a lot of explaining to do later.

Rip finally caught up with them, and poked his head into the room.

"Oh, good Lord," he muttered.

"Well," he said after Jax filled him in. "I thinks we should all return to the bridge, and leave Mister Snart to deal with his... unusual predicament."

They all left, one by one, until only Mick was left leaning on the doorframe.

"Nice work, boss. I didn't think you two were that into each other."

Snart sighed again, clearly defeated. There was nothing he could do until she got up.

Mick, clearly disappointed he hadn't gotten much of a reaction out of his partner, left the room, probably in search of more beer.

* * *

Sara blearily opened her eyes and found Leonard's icy blues an inch away from hers. She leaped back.

Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! If you were out for much longer, my legs probably would have fallen off."

"What- what- Snart, what the heck happened? Why where we still kissing?" She spluttered, yawning.

"You drifted off, and I wasn't about to take a threat from a member of the League of Assassins lightly."

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours."

"Oh, God. Thank goodness no one saw."

"Yeah, about that..."


End file.
